Soul Reaver Laberd
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60886 |no = 1217 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 39, 43, 58, 62, 66, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |normal_distribute = 16, 8, 7, 11, 8, 6, 13, 10, 9, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |bb_distribute = 13, 9, 7, 6, 4, 9, 6, 4, 3, 3, 12, 8, 7, 6, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 6, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 11, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Laberd had joined the Randall Guard, he still felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Little did he know that a demon would suddenly appear while he was lost in his thoughts though. His inventive commander in chief gave him the orders to proceed, while a tactician shared the strategy to be implemented on the field. Laberd then learned that his role would be that of landing a fatal blow on the demon alongside the commander's younger sister. Expressionless as always, Laberd carried out his duty, remaining with the Guard a while longer after the demon had been defeated. |summon = A Veda fencing master has a pupil. But I chose my own path. A path with troublesome companions... |fusion = The only ones I've ever served are you and Rouche. Haha, the memories... |evolution = Master...I'm grateful to you. You believed my living corpse could surpass the power of demons. | hp_base = 5278 |atk_base = 2004 |def_base = 2069 |rec_base = 1551 | hp_lord = 6957 |atk_lord = 2508 |def_lord = 2603 |rec_lord = 1956 | hp_anima = 7849 |rec_anima = 1718 |atk_breaker = 2746 |def_breaker = 2365 |def_guardian = 2841 |rec_guardian = 1837 |def_oracle = 2484 |rec_oracle = 2313 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Cursed Emperor's Land |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Def, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & reduces damage taken when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC & 20% reduction when 5,000 damage is taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Mauve Scourge |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def and damage taken boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 130% boost & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Shadow Veda: Mugou |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Sealed Mauve Blade |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous Atk reduction for 2 turns & 75% damage reduction and damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Inherited Demon Blade |esitem = |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring damage & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 60885 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Laberd3 }}